Usage of telecommunications services and products have grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fostered by improving features and accessibility. Data connections, such as digital subscriber line (DSL), have become increasingly popular. Similarly, plain old telephone service (POTS) continues to be relevant and important to users.
In many cases, POTS and DSL connections are provided through a single cable or twisted pair. As a result, testing each service or functionality becomes substantially more complicated. The connectors, cords, and clips used to test a connection from a test device may be ill-suited to perform most communications tests. For example, a technician may be required to switch between multiple connectors to first test a POTS connection and then a DSL connection. As a result, the testing equipment is easily damaged and does not encourage efficient testing of the different connection types. In some cases, the test equipment does not include features or configurations that are easily used by technicians in the field.